SweetClan
Introduction This is a very strange fanfic about a Clan with cats named after delicious food. They also have different colours like pink and purple. I've been thinking about this since before I came to this wiki :) Special notes: Chickennugget, Biscuithalf, Mashedpotato and Barbequesauce are littermates named after Tobuscus's hit song Nugget in a Biscuit (Nugget, Biscuit, Nugget in a Biscuit. Dip it all in Mashed Potato! Dip it all in Mashed Pot-aaaa-to and... dip the Mashed Potato Covered Chicken Nugget Biscuit in the Barbeque Sauce! MMM! Yum, yum, give me it!) Butterblock is named after Skydoesminecraft and his obsession of butter (gold). Please, when you comment, please tell me of some different (delicious and mostly sweet) foods to help me finish the allegiances. Thanks! Allegiances SweetClan 'Leader: '''Cupcakestar '''Deputy: '''Coffeetiramisu - pale ginger tom with brown swirls, dark brown spots and dark brown eyes '''Medicine cat: '''Christmaspudding - dark brown tom with lots of black spots, a cream forehead and cherry-red eyes ''apprentice: Chocolatepaw '''Warriors: '''Cookiecrunch - light brown tom with large dark brown spots and dark brown eyes Saltychip - pale yellow tom with little white speckles and pale yellow eyes Strawberry - bright red she-cat with yellow flecks and pale yellow eyes Marsbar - golden brown tom with a brown tail and rust-orange eyes Icypole - pure white tom with pale blue eyes Mudcake - dark brown she-cat with dark brown eyes Lollypop - rainbow she-cat with psycedelic rainbow eyes Flakebar - brown she-cat with dark stripes and brown eyes Meltingmoments - light cream she-cat with a white belly, legs, paws, chest, muzzle, tail and ear-tips, yellow eyes and a fluffy white neck ruff Vanillacoke - skinny cream-and-black tom with black eyes and black-striped tail Ringpop - glossy, sticky red-and-blue tom with dark red eyes '''Apprentices: '''Chocolatepaw - glossy brown tortoiseshell she-cat with darker brown and white patches and brown eyes (later Chocolatedrop) Cocoapaw - brown tabby tom with ragged fur and brown eyes (later Cocoapowder) Butterpaw - golden tom with bright golden eyes (later Butterblock) Chickenpaw - golden brown she-cat with a very very very pale brown belly and golden brown eyes (later Chickennugget) Biscuitpaw - (later Biscuithalf) Mashedpaw - (later Mashedpotato) Barbequepaw - (later Barbequesauce) Carrotpaw - thick-furred white she-cat with red-speckled face, legs, paws and tail and gold eyes (later Carrotcake) Eclairpaw - half cream, half brown tom with one cream eye and one brown eye (later Eclairpastry) Chocolatepaw - brown she-cat with multicoloured spots and purple eyes (later Chocolatefreckle) Poppyseedpaw - red-speckled white she-cat with pale blue eyes (later Poppyseedcake) Sconepaw - white tom with darker-spotted red belly and red eyes (later Sconejam) Lollipaw - pink she-cat with multicoloured patches and pink eyes (later Lollipop) Dr.paw - fiery red tom with black spots and black eyes (later Dr.pepper) '''Queens: '''Cakesponge - light pink-and-cream she-cat with a white back, tail and forehead and pink eyes (mate to Saltychip and mother of Sugarkit, Candykit and Toffeekit, foster mother to Turkishkit) Mangofruit - orange and yellow she-cat with light green spots and bright amber eyes (mate to Cookiecrunch and mother of Cashewkit and Tictackit) '''Kits: '''Sugarkit - pale ginger-and-white tabby she-kit with brown stripes and pale amber eyes (later Sugarsweet) Candykit - bright pink she-kit with rainbow swirls and purple eyes (later Candyswirl) Toffeekit - shiny brown tomkit with white smudges and brown eyes (later Toffeeapple) Cashewkit - yellowish-white tomkit with yellow eyes (later Cashewnut) Tictackit - pure white tomkit with pure white eyes (later Tictacmint) Turkishkit - bright reddish-pink she-cat with white-tipped fur, giving her a "powdery" appearance and hot pink eyes, has a slight crush on Tictackit (later Turkishdelight) '''Elders: '''Custardblob - light yellow tom with a rather fat belly and yellow eyes Category:Fanfiction